everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Danielle Coleoptera
Description Danielle Coleoptera is the daughter of The Beetle from Thumbelina. Even though she's known to be one of the 'mean girls' in the popular group of the school,almost none of the students know about the real Danielle,who is mostly kept inside of her and only lets it out for her best friend,Alfdis,and when no one's around Danielle for very personal reasons. Character Appearance In her human form,Danielle has black hair with brown streaks,chartreuse almond-shaped eyes,pale skin with a brown tint to it,and large brown beetle wings that are on her back and look like a cape when unsheathed. Danielle's also very tall compared to most girls. In her beetle form,Danielle is a normal-looking stag beetle. Enough said. Personality When you first meet Danielle,she fits the stereotype of 'mean girl' perfectly. She loves to act like she's nice,but then makes you get humiliated right on the spot and then ridicules you to the point that you want to get Danielle into the Candy Witch's oven and make it cook her in one thousand degrees,all the while watching her suffer. You might think that just newbies could fall into Danielle's trap,but it's actually easy for anyone to fall into it because of Danielle's charismatic nature. You see,Danielle is so charismatic that she can twist the truth where it isn't even recognizable anymore and her excuses just make no sense at all,and people just go with it because,to them,it sounds like it makes perfect sense because Danielle made her words have plenty of charm and sincerity in them. Danielle's even gotten herself out of plenty of situations with being charismatic,and no one is the wiser until their common sense kicks in and it's too late! Danielle also loves to hang out with the popular crowd,ridiculing and teasing students,calling them 'losers',and calling the popular crowd her 'friends',when in reality they're only using Danielle for their own personal gain,like constantly telling her to do something for them like making her turn into a beetle and freak others out,do something with her charismatic nature,get the spotlight from someone,etc.,etc. Also,if Danielle is angry,she always blames someone for no reason at all,and does a rant that doesn't even show a smidgen of kindness towards him/her. Danielle even talks with sarcasm when she's talking positively about the other students. However,surprisingly,the Danielle that I've talked about isn't the real Danielle at all. It's actually a facade kept up for personal reasons which I will tackle later. Anyway,the real Danielle(which is kept inside of Danielle and rarely taken out) is really laid back at times,letting life flow and being really calm while dealing with her emotions at the same time. Danielle also forgives easily,is really considerate,and is really sweet. Danielle is observant and smart,noticing things that other people wouldn't and using them to her advantage. She's also not too shabby on her grades,working hard on her studies because she wants to,and,again,for personal reasons. If Danielle was in a group and was showing her true colors,she would be the level-headed one,always thinking things through and being quick-witted enough to act on her plans. Lastly,Danielle is(secretly)very artistic,always letting out all of her emotions onto the canvas and always ending up with impressive pieces of art,and it only helps that Danielle likes art in general. However,no one is without flaws,and Danielle is no exception,often hiding hers to keep her status of being a 'mean girl' in check. First of all,she's very clumsy,always tripping on something,accidentally making messes,and accidentally dropping,breaking,and/or spilling stuff(which Danielle kinda takes advantage of when she's with the mean girls by accidentally being a klutz and blaming someone and/or laughing in their face). Danielle also is forgetful at times,forgetting locker combinations,which class she's supposed to be in(which she covers up by saying that '(insert class name here) is lame and only came so it wouldn't be boring'),and even meeting her 'friends'(the popular group)and Alfdis(her only true friend) in a specific place at a specific time. Continuing on,Danielle also is really sensitive,getting upset when a specific thing bothers her(even IF she doesn't know why she overreacted) and trying not to burst into tears when someone criticizes her about her facade personality when she knows that it's bad but she thinks that she has to keep it up at the same time. Also,Danielle gets easily frustrated when thinking about her family,fake personality,and destiny,and has to calm down and take a lot of deep breaths before doing a contained rant. Lastly,Danielle is very insecure. She always thinks that she can't be herself around everyone,and instead has to put on a mask and act like someone else. Danielle knows that she doesn't want to be like what her dad told her to be,but due to her insecurity,she also thinks that she has to be like that or else,and that if she does it that then she'll get respect from her family and be treated like a somebody,only to get more and more guilt and despair every time she does something mean or horrible to someone else(s). Both of Danielle's sides have fought many times,but it's due to Danielle's insecure side's ability to touch on sensitive details for Danielle's other side to almost always lose and for her insecure side to almost always win. RelationshipsCategory:Thumbelina Family Danielle's relationship with her family is...complicated,to say the least. First off,there's her dad,Richard Coleoptera(a.k.a.,the beetle from Thumbelina),who,to Danielle,is trying to make her a carbon copy of himself. Throughout her entire life,Richard Coleoptera had taught all of his tips and tricks:how to be very charismatic,how to woo a guy that you like,etc.,etc. Richard had also scolded Danielle on failing on doing those things that he talked to her about and praised her when she worked hard and did those things perfectly. Richard DOES act like a real father to Danielle at times,but to her,it feels like he's putting up a facade in order to look like a good dad in front of others. Mrs. Coleoptera,on the other hand,has a much better relationship with Danielle. Even though Mrs. Coleoptera acts a lot like her husband and her and Danielle disagree on certain things,she really cares for her,is more sympathetic than her husband,and,best of all,Danielle feels that her mother isn't putting up a facade and really cares for her! Danielle's siblings(all younger than her) also share a tight relationship with Danielle and look up to her. To them,she's a figure who can't do anything wrong,and always is the leader,even IF Danielle and her siblings argue at times. However,in order to not have any stumbling blocks in the road for making Danielle become the next Beetle,Richard Coleoptera keeps Danielle from telling her family about her insecurities and wanting to just be herself. It now suddenly makes sense why Danielle is so insecure,doesn't it? FriendsCategory:Rebels Danielle hangs out with the popular crowd and says that she's their 'friend',but Danielle's only real friend is Alfdis Patido,successor of the match girl. Alfdis' and Danielle's personalities go off each other great,and Alfdis is the only one who Danielle feels like she can be herself around. Also,they're always there for one another,even when Danielle is acting through her fake personality. Romance Danielle says that she would pick Kyle Inch,the son of Thumbelina,over 'those losers that call themselves boys' any day,but the truth is that Danielle really has a crush on Hunter Huntsman,son of The Huntsman. However,she understands that he's already taken,and thinks that him and Ashlynn make a cute couple none the less. Story http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thumbelina How does Danielle come into it? Well,after Thumbelina had escaped the beetle's grasp,he had to shine his girlfriend's wings,since 'charming the the first girl that he'd seen' had turned out to be a dare by his girlfriend,who the beetle would marry in a few months. So,after a few months,they got married,and,another few months,they had Danielle and her younger siblings. OutfitsCategory:Royals Basic Danielle wears a maple orange dress with a light brown cape(unsheathed wings)and sunny yellow shoes. Legacy Day Danielle wears a maroon collar,a black dress,and black shoes. Getting Fairest Danielle wears a fuchsia t-shirt,robin egg blue leggings,and purple converse. Quotes Notes Danielle's last name,Coleoptera,is another name for beetles. Category:Females Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Characters Category:Animal parent